Secrets Of The Heart
by xTrateltx
Summary: OC Fanfiction - Someone once very dear to Neku seeks him out, but for what reason? AUTHOR UPDATE, NOT A NEW CHAPTER.
1. The uneasy Angel

So, hiya pplz! This is going to be my first active story ever! (GASP!!) ….With actually suspense!! (Holy crap, Tra-chan knows about this?)

OMGROFLMAO KIRBY IS IN THE DICTIONARY AS A SPELLING FOR KIRYU!! ….. Neku can be Nexus, Nike, Nuke or NICO (capitals? o.O'') Me tried to make them not OOC, okay? X)

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters (except for Yokuki AKA Nekita.) All characters (excluding Nekita) and their main story line belong to Square Enix ©.**

**WARNING! Major spoilers! So if you haven't beaten the game, don't read, got it? Go and beat the game NAO because it's that epic XD**

**

* * *

  
**

Although the sky was blue like usual, something made her feel uneasy…

Glancing up, she saw what appeared to be a glowing orb, but it settled from the sky beside her, solidifying into Yoshiya Kiryu, the Composer of Shibuya. Nekita fiddled with her pale blue scarf and pulled her blue headphones to rest around her neck as the mystic figure shifted to sit on the edge of the 104 building's roof. All was silent, except for the hustling and bustling of the crowds below. Nobody noticed the two at the roof since they were both in their Underground realms; they could see the crowds, but the crowds wouldn't see them.

"How's Neku doing, Yoshiya?" Nekita asked carefully, almost scared of the figure whom was now next to her. Even though she couldn't sense any of his emotions, she could tell he was Composer for a reason, and pretty much everything coming from him radiated confidence and power. He remained silent, lips drawn in a concerned frown. In another moment, another glowing orb came by, and solidified into someone Nekita would call Sanae. "You mean Phones?" The café runner smiled and rubbed his neck as he came up with a response.

"He's doing well, considering the fact he doesn't remember that he's forgetting his younger sister. But hey, Josh should have given him everything back… Except those memories, of course." Nekita winced, but didn't say anything. Yoshiya remained quiet. "Later on he wants to go visit the AMX, just so you might want to know." Sanae smiled. "I'll see you two around." Sanae's wings unfolded for a moment, and then he was whisked off in his blue orb once more.

* * *

"Neku! Wait up…." Shiki called after her friend, who was racing with Beat. "Phones 'nd I 'aint stopping 'till we get there, right?" Beat yelled happily to Shiki, who was puffing to catch up. Neku was running alongside Beat, who was frowning. "Beat, you sure this is fair? I mean-"He stopped to catch a breath. "Huff…. Is this REALLY fair that you're on your skateboard while I'm……" He paused again. "Running?" Beat grinned. "Aww, suck it up Phones! Don't be weak, yo! We're almost there anyway..." What the skater had said was true; they were running past the 104 building, headed east. "Rhyme will be there, right?" Shiki panted, as she sprinted to catch up with the two, while carrying Mr. Mew.

"Yeah, yeah… Beat! You…! Slow down or else Shiki won't make it…." Neku grinned a bit smugly at Shiki, who was shocked at first, but exploded in a fit that made Neku run even faster than Beat. Beat turned around, only to be run over by Shiki, bulldozing her way through anyone and _anything _to give Neku a hard whack on the head.

Alone and unseen on the 104 building, Nekita sighed sadly as she watched the crowds below. Strangely, a flash of orange, black and green came and went from the corner of her vision. When she turned to see who was in that colourful mess was, it was already gone. She could've scorn she heard Neku for a moment, screaming and panicking like he used to. Nekita smiled slightly, before wiping away a stray tear.

_No, I promised myself I wouldn't cry anymore._

Sniffling, she turned, summoned her wings and flew off.

* * *

In the Higher ground, Nekita chatted with Sanae. "Are you sure there isn't any way I can help him?" Sanae shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid not, or that would be against the rules, you know that right?" She nodded, understanding but not quite believing. Pulling her headphones back over her ears, she strolled off, singing the song she was playing.

"_Is it angels, is it devils whispering in my ears?  
Is it emotions, is it illusions?  
I need to be with you…."_

Sanae, after watching the younger angel walk off, he considered a thought.

"Perhaps she is crazy, no. Strange enough to do _that _so her brother might remember her. I hope not. Man, Josh would get so mad….." With that, he left the meeting sight.

* * *

Sorry this is short. xXReaperComposerXx wants me to write more, so here it is? O.O

-xTra-Chanx


	2. Meeting

Oh hell yeahhhh! Another update doods! Umm, this is kind of a first, so bear with me. Reviews please!! T.T I apologize in advance for the shortness! They will improve as I roll along this storyline.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters (except for Yokuki AKA Nekita.) All characters (excluding Nekita) and their main story line belong to Square Enix ©.**

**WARNING! Major spoilers! So if you haven't beaten the game, don't read, got it? Go and beat the game NAO because it's that epic XD**

**

* * *

**

Even if she was 100% sure she was going to be in deep trouble for this, Nekita took a deep breath and went over to the Real ground. In her real-ground form, she looked pretty much the same, with the sky blue scarf, blue CAT headphones, purple t-shirt and classical Jupiter of the Monkey shorts. Of course, she still had her light-blond orange hair, which if anybody knew Neku, would say they were the same.

She then strolled out casually from the Udagawa Backstreets. If an ex-player saw her, they could tell she was an ex-player, or something around that area. She still couldn't lower her vibe very well, but she could retain her RG form for a maximum of one week; then she'd be totally drained and would have to rest for another week, before setting out once more.

As she walked towards the 104 building to where she had seen Neku last, she recalled Sanae saying they were headed towards the AMX. Shuddering a little bit at the thought of going through Scramble Crossing, she decided to edge her way to the AMX, by sticking close to the buildings that surrounded the crossing. Never, would she walk through the center of the crossing. Every memory from that area was still much too painful, even if it was only just over a year ago.

Finally after weaving her way through the crowds she'd seen everyday, her heart skipped a beat for a moment, as she watched Neku and Beat wrestle over the newest CD from CAT. Seeing his friends made her a bit sad at first, but now she had toughened up her resolve to meet the few head-on.

* * *

_Like she had planned out, she would pretend to trip accidentally from out of the AMX store with her favourite CD, and then she would "accidentally" meet Neku, who would likely feel sympathy for her fall. Then he would discover she was a huge CAT fan as well, and that would be the blossom of a beautiful friendship. Even if she couldn't get him his memories back, she would be happy to just be a friend……. _

Smiling at her resolve, she walked into the store, where to store owner greeted her with a grin. That grin troubled her a bit too much, like someone she knew… But she continued into the store, browsing through quickly. She decided on a CD she already had; hopefully she would still catch Neku outside. Throwing yen at the owner, she ran out, and tripped as she had planned. Unfortunately, she had _really _tripped, and it was not controlled. Nekita fell with a crash on the sidewalk, not knowing if Neku was still there or not.

_Oh, crap… I hope he hasn't left yet.._

Everything went black.

* * *

Kweh! Don't you just LOOOOOOOOVE short stories? Remember to R&R ^_^

-xTra-Chanx


	3. Flashbacks in the Cafe

Errmm ….. Sorry to all those who want longer chapters; updating every day or so is hard shizz to do! =T (Or I could just update twice a week, neh? owo)

_**NOTE TO ALL READERS (if I have any, that is.) : YOUR REVIEWS MOTIVATE ME!!! WITHOUT REVIEWS, I ABSOLUTELY WILL NOT UPDATE. END OF STORY.**_

Enjoy~

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters (except for Yokuki AKA Nekita.) All characters (excluding Nekita) and their main story line belong to Square Enix ©.**

**WARNING! Major spoilers! So if you haven't beaten the game, don't read, got it? Go and beat the game NAO because it's that epic XD

* * *

**

(Nekita P.O.V.)

At first, I could've sworn I was in the air, with the wind billowing against my face, but I considered the possibility. I fainted in front of the AMX, right? So why would I be flying..? That's all I remember before the darkness came back and took me for another spin.

When I came to, I was somewhere, most likely Cat Café on the couch, sleeping... I shot up from where I had been resting, but I fell back over as a dizzy spell threatened to knock me down once more. "Whoa, slow down there, Ne-chan! You just woke up…." Mr. H came over from somewhere, and he looked at me with a concerned pair of eyes behind the shades. "You fainted in front of the AMX store, you were in your UG form so nobody could see you at least...The fall probably mixed your and vibe out of control. Good thing you didn't end up in the Noise realm, or some other dimension like Josh did…. How many times do I have to tell you?" Sanae sighed and crossed his arms.

"You shouldn't go into your RG form right now, you're still unstable. Besides, is Phones really that important to you?" He turned his back on me, and went back into the depths of his café. I called after him "Sanae! I've been an angel for nearly a year now, and you still say I'm **unstable**?? I just blanked out, sheesh! And yes, Neku is that important! Don't you have family, brothers, and sisters, anyone you want to see if they can't **remember** you??" I felt my temper rise along with my voice, but something cracked and I just fell over, crying like I used to.

He wasn't at all sympathetic to me. All he did was pause for a moment, before turning back to face me. "You think I don't worry about my relatives and friends?" He spoke softly, but I could tell he was covering something. "I was the one who carried you here in the first place. Josh said he'd be on his way, but eh… That was yesterday." The words stung, and he turned abruptly once again.

I always cried after being scolded. Especially when it came from somebody who used to care about me.

* * *

_(flashback)_

"_Nekita, you know it's dangerous on the road!" Neku pulled the 7-year old back from the street onto the sidewalk._

"_I know, but… But…….. "_

"_Now, don't cry, I'll take you to the CAT convention later this week, okay? Then I can get headphones for you."_

"……_. I can get headphones like yours then?" The young child stopped crying and stared at her brother with a slight pleading noise from her throat._

_Neku grinned, and ruffled her hair a bit._

"_For sure."_

"……_Pinkie-swear?"_

_The two hooked fingers._

"_For sure..."

* * *

_

More background from Nekita-chan is revealed! What will be shown next chapter? O.O Stay tuned doods.

-xTra-chanx


	4. AUTHOR UPDATE, NOT NEW CHAPTER

Hello, hello…~  
No, this is not a story update (sorry!) This is an apology from me, to you.

School's been really busy lately, and I haven't found any time to write… And even if I do have time, I don't really have the inspiration to write anymore (and even if I do, they're all drabbles that I erase/scrunch up/burn =.=;;;; )

So, this is just a little heads-up for my readers and ones that have me on alert and what not. (If any…) I probably won't finish any of my stories any time soon (last time I updated was what, a year ago? Oh my..) I might upload a series of drabbles for pairings that I like, or something . I don't know about my TWEWY stories , or Hetalia, or any of the stories that I have planned. They probably will never be written, or uploaded.

* * *

In terms of stories… Here's a list of stories I have unfinished, and its status.

**When the World End**s – Might continue this, I do kind of like this story. No promises, though..

**The WhatIf Game** – Will never finish.

**Insomnia** – I wrote this story on a whim, actually… It should be classified as a fail one-shot attempt at tragedy…. :/ Will never finish.

**The Hour Glass** – Again, I wrote this one on a whim… I don't know where to go next with the story, since the plot I had before seems really really cliché… And the title could use some work too. Doubt this will go anywhere, either.

**Secrets of the Heart** – Trashed Nekita as an OC. What a Mary Sue.. I regret ever writing this story. Will never, ever finish. Self-insert character is so bad D: I mean, it was cute and all, but seriously… Wow.

**Destruction from Within** – Ew title is ew… Don't know what to do about this plot, either… OTL

* * *

In conclusion, I'd like to sincerely apologize for not updating, and for any readers that have been waiting for months and months for new chapters. I don't know when the next time I'll update will be, but I felt compelled to at least let the people that have me on alert that I haven't died, I'm just really caught up in life.

Until next time (if ever..)

xTra


End file.
